Bust Cyber
Bust Cyber is one of the characters in Cyber Hero series. He is originally a prototype security cybernoid that was acquired by the NYCPD, then was captured and modified by NOCTURNE into a combat cybernoid in order to destroy Cyber Guy in the streets of New York. Since he was original to fight crime, when he joined NOCTURNE, his goal is to take other police work and busting several law enforcement agencies in order to legalized crime. Before you encounter him, he will give you a monitoring device that will attached in your right arm which is similar to an ankle monitor, but you will not able to hit or touch any objects. After being defeated, it reveals that his job of being a police officer is actually false because he just want to spy on Cyber Guy in order to be captured or destroyed. However, he was encountered by Detective Shaft and the rest of the NYCPD cybernoids in order to arrest him while he attempts to escape. At the end, he was ultimately captured by Shaft. In Cyber Hero: Codename C, he was ultimately escaped from jail with a help of a Yokawan subordinate that disguised as a jail guard in order to commit crimes once again by doing his own personal job then he wants to destroy Shaft, so he will not get arrested again. Later, Shaft told him to stop creating chaos in the city before he surrender. However, he got stunned again by a police-themed cyber hero that resembles Cyber Guy and Detective Echo and rearrested again. In Cyber Hero: Source of Power, he was questioned and interrogated by the police department until Dread Cyber and his minions break in and taking him away back to NOCTURNE before they noticed it. However, the entire police force alerted the two elite detective cybernoids Shaft and Echo to pursue him and bring back to justice but they cannot handle themselves when NOCTURNE occupied some of the cities in every US States. Later, the US Government had called the SKY Federation for help. In the episode "Cop d'Tat", he led his followers by disguising as a regular police officers in order to commit various crimes and imprisoning the cops and other innocents. In Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, he is an agent who was sent by Merx to Busan, South Korea in order to bust all innocent civilians who aren't accused of crime. He was defeated by Cyber Guy then arrested by the South Korean police for his crimes. Background Write the first section of your page here. Trivia *Bust Cyber is actually a modified NYCPD Security Cybernoid that added a shoulder cannon. *His name is originated from the word "bust" means an arrest or confrontation for wrongdoing. *In the video game Cyber Hero: Mission Earth 2nd, he is an alternate pre-final base boss that appears when all the regular bosses defeated which depends in order. However, once if defeated you cannot obtain any weapon if you play as Cyber Guy. Later, he reappears in Cyber Hero: World Mission as a regular boss in the Misoan Story Mission and you can obtain his weapon once if you beat the level as Cyber Guy. Quotes "Hi, my name is Bust Cyber and I introduced myself as a lead sergeant of the NYCPD. I know you are safe, but I noticed that you still looking for trouble. Now I will give you this monitoring device as you to track you down. I hope you did not hurt yourself in any of the obstacles you faced. I'll will see you soon. Bye." When he introduced himself. "Haha. You made it for real, but not bad as before that you are not get too much troubles. Now you cutoff my monitoring device that I gave it to you in order to escape the laws, but you must cooperate with me or I will bust you out. A LAW BREAKER IS DETECTED. IT MUST BE TERMINATED." When he encountered. "No! I lost, I really lost to you. However, you are now at risk because you hurt a peace officer that you had met before. Hehehe, I'm not a sergeant of the NYCPD, I WORKED FOR NOCTURNE. I just pretended to be an officer because I just want to spy on you. Hahahahaha!!" After being defeated. "Haha!! You can run but you can't hide from NOCTURNE!! Hahahaha!?" When he attempt to escape ''"Huh?? GAAAAHHHH!!!" ''After being captured by Detective Shaft. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Law Enforcement Cybernoids Category:NOCTURNE Category:Captured villains